


Mundo Likes Cats

by ArtworkerGEMS



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Animal Abuse, Bestiality, Blood, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, Murder, Other, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Snuff, animal cruelty
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-12 21:00:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28891773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtworkerGEMS/pseuds/ArtworkerGEMS
Summary: Anger is a great motivator. It served to guide my hands as I wrote this. It's not something I'd consider wondrously appealing, but I figure it's decent enough. I felt the need to share, though, the great wants I felt. I do want those things to happen, to the champions that they happen to. And then I want those champions out of the picture, for good.Ahem, after this short disclaimer - I got really mad and wrote a short story about Dr. Mundo murdering Yuumi with his massive cock.This story contains: Rape, Animal Abuse, Animal Cruelty, Murder, Snuff, Huge Cock, Blood And Gore, Bestiality
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	Mundo Likes Cats

Jhin absentmindedly walked down the path, his feet splashing about in the ankle-deep river, completely unconcerned with the state of his boots, or his surroundings, because those were things for lesser beings. He was looking to prepare his next exhibit, and that took all his attention.

Fortunately for him, at his side, lagging a foot and a half behind, floated a most wretched, ugly creature that seemed to have taken an interest in his well being, and had started following him around, assisting him in his engagements by making his activities more potent, helping him recover from injuries caused by stage hazards and, all in all, worried itself with whatever he did not want to worry himself with.

Naturally, it would not be long before it hissed or screeched, or made some foul statement in a manner most unbefitting of his stagehand, and that would inform him that something requiring his attention might have occurred. As one could expect, however, those were rare and far in between the long periods of silence he was allowed to blissfully experience whilst moving from--

"MUNDO GO THIS WAY!" Boomed a voice from somewhere to his left, and, before the self-named virtuoso could turn around and do anything at all, something happened.

A hulking, grotesque figure, taller than two and a fourth meters, burst through the treeline framing the river and threw an object at Jhin. The shorter, scrawnier man tried to move out of the way, but the strength with which the projectile, which turned out to be a massive, rusted cleaver, covered in bloodstains, had been so great that its velocity was unbelievably great, so high, in fact, that it was impossible to get out of its way before it collided with his narrow frame.

Jhin cried out in pain as the heavy metal blade, not only horribly kept, when it came to presentation, but jagged and dented by repeated use, tore through his ribcage and embedded itself within his body. The anguish that shot through his nervous system in a flash of unfathomable agony left him stunned in place.

The screeching of the ugly cat sounded, its shrill squealing making the injured man long for the sweet silence of death, and he felt the pain fading away. His flesh started moving, reattaching itself, pushing the filthy weapon out of his chest and into the shallow water at his feet.

Before the spell the stagehand was casting could be complete, and to fully heal him, their assailant fell upon them. Bulging muscles, so swollen with blood and raw power that they seemed ready to burst at any moment, served as engines that drove long and thick limbs to movement. An arm, as big as Jhin's torso, grabbed hold of him, by the hair, and raised him up.

Rough, unclean, reckless, the purple man brought the scrawny performer up to his face and took a good look. Empty, dull eyes, almost glazed over, stared at Jhin, as if deciding something, and then the pressure on his head increased a hundredfold.

A sickening crack sounded, and Dr. Mundo dropped the corpse in the river. He looked at his hand and made the constatation that it was bloody.

"MUNDO NEED TISSUE TO CLEAN HAND WITH. CAN'T TREAT PATIENTS WITH DIRTY HAND!" Exclaimed the looming monstrosity of a man and looked around himself. His eyes fell upon a floating book. The book's pages were like tissues, he figured, and so he reached out and grabbed a hold of it.

"Hey, let Book go!" Squealed a voice, but he ignored it and did as he pleased, yanking the object out of whatever was holding it afloat and unceremoniously rubbing his hand on its pages, ripping the dirty ones out, throwing them on the ground, and repeating that again and again, until he thought his hand was clean enough.

When Book was yoinked out from underneath her, Yuumi fell down in the river, splashing loudly in the water. Jhin's blood had started mixing with the clear liquid, painting it a transparent crimson, and Book's pages started falling down. The cat's eyes widened with sheer terror as she realized that not only had her master been killed, but now her best friend was being ripped apart before her.

So shocking was it, for her, that she did not even register the wetness of the water, which she usually hated.

"MUNDO CLEAN NOW. CAN TREAT PATIENT!" Exclaimed the purple man and looked down at Jhin's corpse, as well as Yuumi herself, who was frozen in a combination of realization and terror.

Even though she might not have known it, her appearance - the sheer form of a cat - reminded Dr. Mundo of something. Unbeknownst to her, the good doctor had a history with felines. They had been the first creature to be blessed by his merciful, gentle ministrations, and they had a special place in his roided up, overworked, rapidly beating heart.

"KITTY! GOOD DAY, KITTY, MUNDO WAS GETTING LONELY WITH NO FRIEND FOR MUNDO!" Informed the maniac and bent down. For a moment, Yuumi thought he was going to take hold of her and crush her in the same manner that she had crushed Jhin's head and instinctively closed her eyes, out of fright, but, when that did not happen, she looked up.

Dr. Mundo had pulled down his pants and was holding onto a massive, flaccid penis, the size of Jhin's thigh, while staring at her.

"Wha--" She made to say, but then his other hand grabbed her and brought her up to his humongous cock, rubbing her against it roughly.

"LONG TIME FOR MUNDO WITHOUT KITTY. MUNDO IS VERY HAPPY TO SEE KITTY!" Stated the purple madman and Yuumi felt the blood flowing into his shaft at a mind boggling speed. It grew erect in less than five seconds, doubling in length and increasing, a bit, in size.

His foreskin peeled back to reveal a smegma encrusted glans that reeked of something so vile that the cat was about to start retching, but was pushed against it harder, which knocked the breath out of her little lungs.

His blood pressure was insane, his girthy, throbbing cock felt as if it was made of solid stone, and the heat it radiated was literally burning at her fur and flesh underneath, inflicting pain upon her. First degree burns would be the least of her worries, though.

"COME ON, KITTY, MUNDO WANT FUN!" Urged the doctor, but, having no idea what to do, Yuumi just gasped for air. He grimaced, his looking tongue slapping against his chin as his neutral expression of idiocy turned to one of displeasure.

Yuumi was lifted higher up, and turned around. She could not imagine what he was doing, but then his other hand reached behind her and the feeling of his meaty sausage finger prodding at the area between her legs had her finally realize what that lunatic wanted to do.

"No way-- That's--" She was cut off when he slid his index finger into her tight little quim, widening it far more than it had ever been meant to be, going far deeper than anything had been meant to go. Yuumi's eyes watered with tears as the great pain surged through her, forcing her to scream out in agony. She felt her tummy getting distended by his finger, as if it was poking through her, threatening to rip her apart.

"MUNDO THINK KITTY GOOD!--" Joyfully stated Dr. Mundo, pulling his finger out of her and slurping at it. She gasped in relief, but her joy was short lived. "--MUNDO BEEN WAITING FOR THIS!" He announced and turned her around. Her eyes, once again, widened, and she started flailing around as best she could.

His insanely thick cockhead was pressed against her, as he lowered her into his tip, and she knew he would try to shove that thing inside her. In fact, he would not try - he just would do it, regardless of what the consequences were.

"BAD KITTY!" Reprimanded Mundo as he squeezed a bit tighter, so tight, in fact, that he broke most of the bones in her limbs, and some ribs, as a result of which she just screamed louder and louder. He was probably pleased with the fact that she stopped moving about so much, because he then started sliding her onto his cock.

Yuumi's pussy lips did their best to accommodate the unaccommodated phallus, spreading as wide as they could, but she simply was not big enough to do so. Ignoring that fact, Mundo just pushed her onto his penis harder, and she felt the very top going in, coupled with the feeling of her body splitting in half, right between her legs.

Her death throes were only auditory as her screech tore through the air, much like Mundo's cock tore through her little body, ripping through her cervix, womb, into her stomach, crushing her lungs, heart, and breaking through out of her chest, between her front legs.

The corpse in Mundo's hand was warm for a long time while he jacked himself off with it. He was quite pleased.


End file.
